


Hotchner, Hospitals and Hearts

by SERunion7



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Aftermath of a Case, Aye see what I did there! ;), Cute, Doctor - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Hospital, Hurt Hotch, Reader-Insert, Yes James Bond is how you bond.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:17:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6136369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SERunion7/pseuds/SERunion7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A strange man is wheeled into the hospital and you have his case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mystery Man

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Hotchner/Reader fic, so don't kill me!

You were bored to tears. This had to have been the slowest week ever at the hospital. Why couldn't more people just die or something? You chuckled at your morbid thoughts. Your coworkers always said that you were slightly disturbed.

Seriously though, this had been the slowest week of your career. Slowly you sipped your coffee when your pager goes off. Feeling a spark of excitement run down your spine, you swiftly set down you cup and speed walk to the doors where you knew someone was about to be wheeled in. When the doors open a male EMT hops off of the stretcher, where a middle aged looking man is laying completely still. You hop on and immediately starting back up on the CPR. Positioning yourself on his hips making sure to keep most of your body weight off of him and away from the visible stab wounds. Your trusty coworkers take their places and start to rush you and the stretcher down endless hallways.

"Give me the news!" You shout at anyone. They turn you two on a sharp corner and your hands falter for a second. Cursing under your breath you find the rhythm again.

"Middle aged John Doe found by an FBI agent named Derek Morgan. He was stabbed multiple times in the chest and has been unconscious since." Nurse Hernandez reported.

You finally reach the operating go room. Jumping off of the handsome man you help Hernandez lift him up and onto the table. Grabbing your scissors, you start to cut off his shirt and peel it back to find exactly nine stab wounds. When you had him ready for surgery your team came in.

"Okay, ladies and gents lets get this done swiftly and without much mess. We don't give him up without a fight. He deserves a chance, got it?" You watch as your team nods. For some reason you felt a strong connection with this mysterious man. You have had him in your care for only, what four minutes? But without a doubt you felt something for him.  _Pity?_ No that wasn't it. 

You stitched him up and did other things that were needed until your handiwork met your satisfaction. Soon he was put up in a conjoined room with an older gentlemen that had just had a stroke. He looked over at the younger man and you smiled at him. Once you had the John Doe situated you walked over to the older man and checked his monitor, then pulled up a seat next to him.

"How are we today, Mr. Carson?" You asked the African American man.

"Better than yesterday." He smiles a toothy grin at you. 

You smirk back at him and pat his led. 

"Well that's good. Can I get you anything?" 

He looks over at the younger man thoughtfully. Then asked, "Who's he?"

You shrug your shoulders and rub your neck, trying to release the sourness in your muscles. "John Doe. He was brought here by an FBI agent. I don't know but something 'bought it doesn't make sense to me."

"What part?"

"If he's an agent then where is his team. You would think that this Derek fellow would have stuck around. I mean, maybe I'm just old fashioned but usually if there is a team one of them would have the courtesy to stay with him. You know make sure that he's going to be okay and stuff." You say as you sigh and look over at the still man. 

Mr. Carson shrugged his shoulders, which caused a coughing fit. You stood up quickly and handed him a glass of water. When he calmed down you patted his shoulder.

"Okay mister, enough excitement for you. Get some sleep. I'll be back in the morning and check on you. Hopefully your new friend will be awake by then." He pats your hand and closes his eyes, falling asleep quickly.

You start to walk out the door and look back at the mystery man before turning out the lights and closing the door.

 

 

 


	2. The Name's Hotchner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mystery man wakes up and you get some shocking information. Also a pissed Ex-wife.

You were exiting the locker room with your purse and keys in hand. It had been a long night but it was finally morning and you were able to switch shifts.

Honestly you were excited to go home, being cooped up in a hospital for two days with no sleep and snack food sucked. But at the end of the day you knew that you had picked the right career choice for you. You go to help people and that's really all that mattered. Sure some days sucked, like when you lost a patient and had to deliver the news to the families. Yeah that sucked. Your favorite part was the adrenaline. Yeah, yeah that's usually everyone's least favorite part. But you loved it. 

The fact that you were the top surgeon in the state didn't help your ego much either, but you always kept your head in the game and never got cocky. 

You were walking down the hallway when you heard someone weakly calling for a nurse. You started to jog to the room and when you got there you saw that it was Mr. Carson calling. Throwing your purse to the ground along with your keys and phone, you speed over to him, forgetting about his roommate. When you got there you pushed his shoulders back on the bed and started to check him over.

"What's going on?" You ask him urgently. 

He started to cough but then pointed to the other bed. Swiftly you turned your body to see the handsome man laying there with his eyes open. Slowly you walk over to him. He looks at you with confusion in his eyes. You could tell that he's a man who doesn't show much emotion. 

"Hello, I'm Doctor (Y/L/N). Do you know where you are?" You ask softly making sure that you don't startle him. 

He looks at you with a slight glare. 

"Right sorry dumb question." You lightly chuckle. "Can you tell me your name?" You ask, giving him some ice chips. 

He thankful took the cup of ice and tried to put them in his mouth, wincing as he did so. Soon you took the cup and place the chips in his mouth. While he blushed furiously. 

Finally he cleared his throat, "Hotchner. Aaron Hotchner." 

You smirked down at him. "Okay James Bond. Can you tell me what in the hell happened to you? Or maybe who you are?" 

He closed his eyes and for a split second you saw a hint of emotion cross his face. Pain. He opened his eyes a few seconds later.

"I'm the Unit Chief for the FBI's BAU team." He said, then he shot straight up into a sitting position. You jumped back by the sudden change in position. 

"Hey! Lay back!" You scolded him in the most dangerous tone you could conquer up. He looked at you with wild eyes. 

"My personal belongings, where are they?" He rushed out. 

You stood your ground and stared at him until he sighed with frustration and slumped back down on the bed. With a little victory hum you went to the counter and retrieved his personal belongings. 

"Here." You handed them over. He started to sit up again but stopped at your low growl. He looked at you and rolled his eyes, laying himself back down. You smirked when you heard Mr. Carson snicker beside you. 

You walked over to the older man and checked over his file once again while you waited for some reaction from the handsome man. When you didn't get one you turned and saw him holding a photo with what appeared to be blood on it. Then you noticed the silent tears running down his face. You slowly walked over there. Treading carefully. 

"Mr. Hotchner?" You ask quietly. He looks at you and then back down at the photo. It wasn't long before he showed you the content on the slick paper. You could make out a smiling woman and little boy through the blood. Your eyebrow rose as you eyed him. 

"My son and ex-wife." He says through his tears. 

You felt a twinge of happiness knowing that he was possibly single. The you scolded yourself, realizing how selfish you were being. You can tell that you paled a bit from his expression. "I'm sorry." You reply. 

He shook his head. "What's your name again?"

"(Y/L/N). (Y/F/N) (Y/L/N)" He smirks at the James Bond line.

Then he sets his belongings back in the bag and settled down. Closing his eyes he says one last thing that for some reason shook you to the bones.

"Foyet." He whispered before falling back to sleep.

You looked over to Mr. Carson and realized that he was asleep as well. Silently you picked up your purse and left the room. Letting another nurse take over your spot. For some reason you couldn't get that name off of your head as you slept. 

 

TBC


End file.
